


AU Sans X Reader Chan!

by GenderlessGiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game), X reader - Fandom, blueberrry, papyrus - Fandom, underswap, video game - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderlessGiraffe/pseuds/GenderlessGiraffe
Summary: Otay, so this is the first fanfic I've ever written, and I just wanna say, THANK YOU! TO ALL DA PEOPLE INVOLVED!! This is about all da AU Sans's X da beautiful Reader Chan!





	1. Blueberry X Shy! Reader Chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Dis is for all da fabulous friends out there who helped me with this! Love you guys! To quote MCR, "WE'LL CARRY ON!!"  
> And oh yeah! IF ANYONE WANTS SMUT OR LEMONS, I'MMA NEED A CO-AUTHOR, CUZ I SUCK AT WRITING THOSE! So yea, mail me asap if you wanna be mah co author!!

Chapter 1: Blueberry X Shy! Reader Chan! 

SCENE: BLUEBERRY’S KITCHEN.  
ACT: MAKING TACOS WITH YOUR CRUSH (BLUEBERRY)  
Hope you all enjoy!

 

"B-Blueberry, I don't think you put wood shavings in a taco..."  
"Nonsense, human! Wood shall make the taco taste even better!"  
"Y-yea, but..."

   You stopped. You knew there was nothing you could do to deter Blueberry, and anyways your shy self hated to argue. 

    _Where did he get the wood shavings from, though?_ you asked yourself. 

   "There! Now the tacos are completed!" Blueberry shouted (or said in his normal voice, you could never tell.) You winced, as your hearing was sensitive. 

   Blueberry picked up a taco and hungrily bit into it. "Mmmm! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS DONE IT AGAIN! Here, human, try a taco!" He held out one in front of your face, and you were hesitant to take it out of his gloved hand, as if the taco might bite you. 

"U-um... Blueberry, I c-can't eat wood..." you stated timidly. 

"NEVER FEAR! The magnificent Sans has made a taco just for you, no wood shavings included!" 

You smile shyly and took the taco, biting into it. Your eyes widen. The taco is delicious! Pretty soon the whole thing was gone. 

"Did ya like it?" Blueberry asked eagerly. You nod. But you must admit, you probably would've eaten anything Blueberry had cooked you, because the truth was, you had a MAJOR crush on the adorable little skeleton. His glittery eyes, warm smile, everything about him just filled you with warm feelings. "GREAT! But the wonderful Blueberry hopes you saved room for surprises! " He rushes to a drawer in the kitchen. 

_Surprises?_

He struggles to pull out a large heart shaped box of chocolates. "I've been saving this for today!  **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, Y/N!"**

You gasp. You had hoped against hope that Blue would get you something for Valentine's Day, but you hadn't actually expected anything.  "B-Blueberry! You shouldn't have!" You say, a blush creeping across your cheeks. 

He blushes bright blue. "But I did...because....I LOVE YOU!" 

You grin and say, "I love you too!" 

He leans forward and kisses you. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Ink X Heartbroken! Reader: Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dis chapter, the reader...well, read it and find out!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got real sad writing this one, but oh well! IT ENDS HAPPY!!

> You lay curled up on the bed, crying, attempting to nurse your broken heart with music.  _Impossible_ blares from your headphones...the headphones that were a present from Drake, your previous boyfriend. You sob harder, yanking off your headphones, throwing them across the room. You glare at the neko headphones in disgust, as the heartbreak comes anew. 
> 
> *Flashback time* 
> 
> "D, I'm hoooooome!" You shouted, using your pet name for your (human) boyfriend. You loved him to death, despite Ink's (your best friend) disapproval. You two had been together for almost a year now. You slammed the door behind you. 
> 
> "Drake, where are you?" 
> 
> You heard something coming from the kitchen, and you follow the source of the noise, which must be Drake. Your eyes widen in horror at the sight before you, however. 
> 
> Your beloved "D" had another girl- _oh my god, my cousin!!,_ you think- pinned up against the wall, kissing her passionately. "D-Drake.." tears welled up in your eyes. 
> 
> He finally looked up at you, mid grope, and said, "Y/n, this isn't what you think-" 
> 
> But you were already out the door. 
> 
> *Flashback over* 
> 
> Your phone bleeps.
> 
> _I swear to God, if it's Drake calling to "apologize", I'll-_ But you pause when you see the ID. It's Ink, your skeleton best friend. You glance down at the text. 
> 
> _Are you okay, Y/n? I know what Drake did._
> 
> _NO._ Then as an afterthought,  ~~~~ _Come over._
> 
> If anyone would be able to help you through this heartbreak, it was Ink. Even though he was usually busy with AU's, you knew he would make time for you. 
> 
> About ten minutes later, you hear a knock at the door. Getting up from your bed, you go to answer it. Ink is standing on the other side, with a box of (Favorite Candy) and some tissues. 
> 
> You open the door, and you're immediately embraced in a hug. "I heard what Drake did. I'm really sorry, Y/n." 
> 
> "It's okay, Ink." You smile to show you're "okay". 
> 
> "No, its not! That condescending jerk had absolutely no right to cheat on you!! Y-your're smart and beautiful and funny, and-"  He stops, and blushes. 
> 
> You stare.  _What? Ink...could he...love me?_ You can't help but think. 
> 
> He takes your hand. "I know your still heartbroken, but I still just wanted to let you know... _I_ love you." 
> 
> He looks down. 
> 
> All the times, good and bad that you've been through with Ink go through your head. That's when you realize there was really no need to be heartbroken at all, cuz you did have someone who loved you: Ink. 
> 
> "I love you too, Ink." 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Hey guys!!

Lookee, I'm really running outta ideas. Can someone co author? Only if it's no trouble and if you're really willing to work. 

Gmail me ASAP IF YOUR INTERESTED AT: 

PurpleCupcake1986@gmail.com

Or just comment below!


	4. Undertale! Sans X Reader: Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans-y are havin' quite the lazy day, until a little game of truth or dare spices things up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a product of my brain-dead imagination...you HAS BEEN WARNED!!

 

 

> You and Sans lazed on the couch, completely and utterly bored out of your minds. 
> 
> "I'm so bored my skull is literally numb." Sans stated, deadpan. 
> 
> "I'm so bored I can't make a pun." You stated, deadpan-er. 
> 
> "I'm so bored I can't reach for the bottle of ketchup." 
> 
> "Ooh, good one." 
> 
> This was a game you and Sans had been playing for quite a while now, over an hour at least. Today was quite a lazy day, despite Pap's best efforts to get the two of you up.  
> 
> Then something hit you. (An idea, duh!) 
> 
> "I'm so bored I could play truth or dare." 
> 
> Sans raised his nonexistant eyebrows. 
> 
> "Truth or dare? Why would you wanna play that?" 
> 
> "I dunno, just a thought." You smirked. 
> 
> Sans sat up and faced you. "Fine. Truth or dare?" 
> 
> "Dare, duh." 
> 
> "Hmmmmm....I dare you to...go and eat all of Pap's spaghetti." 
> 
> You winced. You knew Papyruses spaghetti tasted terrible, but it was a dare, after all. 
> 
> *Magical timeskip brought to you by my neko ears!* 
> 
> "Bleh. That was awful." You say, looking down at your now distended belly. Sans playfully hits you. "Hey, don't talk about Pap's spaghetti like that." 
> 
> You grin, and say, "My turn, fool. Truth or dare?" 
> 
> "Dare." 
> 
> "I dare you to stick your head out the window and shout, 'IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GO!!!'" Pretty lame dare, you knew, but whatever, you were too lazy to think of anything else. But you knew what you really wanted Sans to pick...truth. You just wanted to know whether or not the punny skeleton like you back as much as you liked him. 
> 
> You were so in your thoughts you jumped when you heard Sans yell, "IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GO!!!!" 
> 
> You laughed. "Pretty good one on my part, I'd say." 
> 
> "Yeah, but now it's my turn, 'fool'. Truth or dare." 
> 
> Oh, why the heck not? "Truth," you heard yourself say. 
> 
> "Is it true that you have a crush on me?" 
> 
> Your eyes widen. What the hell kind of question was that? But you knew you had to tell the truth. But first~
> 
> "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" You shout. 
> 
> Sans holds his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "Pap. Also, you make it kinda obvious." 
> 
> "Well, then why ask if you already know the answer?" You can't help but sound a little annoyed. 
> 
> "Don't worry, Y/n. I like you back." He leans in and kisses you on the cheek, but you turn your head so it lands on the lips. 
> 
> "Glad to hear it." 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	5. Requests! I need requests!!

So, ya'll want more stories! TOO BAD, I'M OUT OF IDEAS! BUT, BUT!!! I will accept any and all requests! Just post them below. Thanks for making me a better author! 

Yours,

DaKawaiiMarionette

 


	6. DanceTale Sans X Reader: First Dance Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this wasn't my idea, so thank you Da_Hatter56! You guys have him/her to thank for this!!

You're heart felt like it would jump out of your throat, and you're stomach felt...well, let's just say butterflies were no way to describe this feeling. More like elephants clomping around in your stomach. Why did you feel like this, you ask? Well, simply because you were about to do your first dancing competition, and the crowd did NOT look happy. Not to mention the fact that your rival, Jennica, (I've decided to put my best friend in this!) was sitting in the corner making faces at you and flipping the bird. 

_I hope her face freezes like that,_ you couldn't help but think. You feel someone put their hand on your shoulder. You turned, and see the welcome face of your best friend, Sans, who you called Dance. "Hey, you okay?" He asks, worry crossing his face. You realize you've been eyeing Jennica, giving her the evil eye right back. Dance follows your gaze and says, "Well, just ignore her, okay? You wanna go over the routine one more time?" You nod, back to being paralyzed with fear over the fact that you were about to go dance in front of 500 freaking people. "Might as well. I want this to be perfect." You say. 

He leads you (farther) backstage, and switches on the music, (Favorite dance song). You nod to the beat, allowing yourself to slip into the groove. Dance steps back to give you room, and you do the routine perfectly, ending it with a perfectly landed backflip. Dance whistles and claps, saying, "That was great, the crowd's gonna love it!" You say, "I dunno, they didn't really seem to like the last person's routine. They actually threw things at her while she was onstage." You cringe. 

"Well, I'm sure they'll love you." Then he does something totally unexpected: Kisses you on the cheek. You blush, about to ask what that was for, when you hear your name being announced. "You'll do great!" Dance yells after you, waving. You grin, until you reach the stage and peek around the curtain. All those jitters rush back, and you feel like puking. You turn, and see Dance giving you the thumbs up. You turn back around, plaster a smile on your face, and try to think of the crowd as being just as nervous as you are as you walk out onto the stage.  

You look out into the crowd, and are able to see a few familiar, friendly faces. Undyne gives you a big grin, and Mettaton mouths, "Do FABULOUS!" 

You take a deep breath. Then the music starts. 

You begin to dance. 

You do the whole routine perfectly, and the crowd cheers, and then it's time for your backflip. 

You slip. And fall. The crowd boos. 

Then you're being lifted up. You look up to see who's strong arms are lifting you, and see Dance's face grinning at you. He lifts you to your feet, and you shake your head, embarrassed. 

Then the music starts again, and Dance begins to..well, dance. You must look confused, because he smiles, pulls you close, and says, "Just go with it. Dance!" 

He twirls you, and dips you, and twirls you again. Then he lets you go, says, "Freestyle!" and begins to break dance. You start to dance as well, and soon the crowd is cheering your names. You backflip, and the crowd goes wild. 

Dance pulls you close again, and kisses you. 

If it was possible, the crowd goes even crazier. You grin. "Love you," you whisper. 

"Love you too," he whispers back. 

 

 

 


	7. Dust X Singer! Reader: Musical Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dust walks in on you singing, he begins to sing along....could it lead to something more??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this was not my idea. Thank you, Lady_Yashacat (I think I spelled that right) Maybe a tad bit of smut?

Welp, I've never made a Dust X Reader...please don't judge if it doesn't come out great! Thank chi again, Lady_Yashacat! PS I have absolutely no idea how Dust talks, much less sings, so I'll just make it up as I go. And oh! This song does not belong to me, otay? SO NO ONE SUE ME!! 

> You took a deep breath. You pretended there was a cheering crowd in front of you, yelling your name, anxious for the show to begin. You positioned your guitar into a comfortable position, leaned into the microphone, opened your mouth, and started to sing. 
> 
> "This is for you, Max!!" You yelled before you began. 
> 
> " _I followed my heart into the fire,_
> 
> _Got burned, got broken down by desire,_
> 
> _I tried, I tried, but the smoke in my eyes_
> 
> _Left me blurry, blurry and blind._
> 
> _I picked all the pieces up off the ground,_
> 
> _I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now,_
> 
> _Got the glue and my hands, sticking to the plan,_
> 
> _Sticking to the plan that says 'I can'-"_
> 
> You stopped. You could have sworn you'd heard the door close behind you, but when you looked out into the crowd, no one was there. 
> 
> _Oh well,_ you think, and continue singing. 
> 
> "... _Do anything, anything at all..._
> 
> _This is my kiss goodbye,_
> 
> _You can stand alone and watch me fly,_
> 
> _Cuz' nothing's keeping me down,_
> 
> _Gonna let it all up-"_
> 
> You KNEW you'd heard something that time. Someone singing along. You looked around, slightly spooked, and saw the blue and white hoodie of your friend, Dust. You glanced into his purple glowing eye, wondering why it was glowing like that. It usually only did that when he was angry.... You blinked, and when your eyes opened, Dust was standing next to you. 
> 
> _Right, he can teleport._
> 
> You turned to look him in the eyes, and when you did, you found yourself nose-to-nose with him. 
> 
> "Keep singin'." He ordered. 
> 
> "U-um, okay..." 
> 
> You cleared your throat and pretended he wasn't there. 
> 
> " _Come on and say right now, right now, right now,_
> 
> _This is my big hello,_
> 
> _Cause I'm here and never letting go,_
> 
> _I can finally see, it's not just a dream..._
> 
> _Gonna set it all free, all free, all free!!"_
> 
> _"_ That's all I wrote." You say. 
> 
> "It was...beautiful. You should write more." Dust states. 
> 
> "U-um, thank you? I guess I could write more if I really tried."
> 
> "Who's Max?" Dust asks after a moments pause. 
> 
> "Hmm? Oh, he's, um...mah ex. He cheated on me, and it really made me depressed, so I decided to write this. It's about-" 
> 
> "Setting your feelings for him and stuff free? Yeah, I figured." He interrupts. He then does something totally unexpected...puts his (bony) hand to your cheek. 
> 
> You blush madly, and stutter. 
> 
> "Max was a real jack*ss. You should have been with me before. But wait, then you would have never written this song...so I guess you being with this Max guy had it's perks. SO, what do you say? Wanna be with me instead?" 
> 
> "I-" But your cut off when Dust mashes his lips to yours aggressively. You open your mouth to say something, but he takes that as an opportunity to stick his tongue in your mouth. He wraps his arms around you, preventing you from escaping. Finally, he breaks away, and says, "So, whaddya say? Wanna be with me?" 
> 
> "Sure..." 

 


	8. Bad News, Guys

Lookee guys, your favorite nerd may be leaving soon. If I can't convince that my parents that posting my writing online is a good thing, I may not be posting for a couple of months. The school year is ending, and that is the only time that I get to post (at school, in secret). I reeeealllly need a co author to keep up with my writing, you know, so I don't lose any followers, reads, etc. So PLEASE, guys, if your interested, keep the writing alive and volunteer below. Or gmail me at PurpleCupcake1986@gmail.com. Thank chi, all my wonderful fans!! 


	9. Last Days

Well guys, it's been fun. *Cries slightly*  
I'm really gonna miss you guys. I hope I'll be back to write in a couple of months, but I think my next post may be my last. Check a couple of posts ago for the full story, but I may not be able to write for a little while. And by that, I mean a couple of months. 

IF anyone's interested in being a co-author while I'm gone, please comment below and let me know. I'll miss you guys. Keep the writing alive, and don't forget to be fabulous. 

-TheNerdyBoisterousWeaboo


	10. Sans X Reader: Toy Store

 

                             

Undertale! Sans X Reader: Toy Store

You sighed.

Today had been a really crappy day. Bratty children, rude parents, and constant yelling by your boss, all in all it summed up to supreme crappiness. 

You started to sigh again, but halfway through, you were distracted by the sound of the bell up front. You stood on your tiptoes to see over the shelves, and saw a...skeleton?    
You did a double take. You were unused to the fact that monsters roamed the surface freely. You, of course, had absolutely nothing against monsters. You had been taught to treat everyone, human or not, with kindness. You walked to the front of the store to greet the customer in the blue hoodie, and shoved your hands in the pockets of your own work hoodie. (A product of my own brain dead imagination.) 

“Hello! Welcome to the Toy Shoppe!” (I was too lazy to think of another name.) You say, a smile plastered on your face. 

“Hey.” The skeleton greets you, a lazy tone in his voice. 

“What can I get you today, sir?” You ask, having to look down slightly to see the short skeleton. 

“Nothing really. Just lookin’ for something for my brother. Got any thing royal guard-ish?” He asks, but it sounds more like a statement than a question. 

“Hmm...yeah, I think we do!” You say. “We’ve got some toy soldiers, crafted to look like the royal guard members, human and monster alike. Would that interest you?”    
  


“Sure.” 

You lead the skeleton (how rude of you to have not yet asked his name...just kidding) to the aisle in the store with the toy soldiers. “Welp, here they are. If you need help finding anything else, lemme know!” You say, all chirpily. 

“Okey.” 

You walk away. 

You have only just sat down when the door rings again. You are only a third of the way to the door however, when you hear shouting at the front of the shop. 

“SANS! SANS! WHERE ARE YOU SANS!” The voice sounds angry, and very loud. Good thing there are no other customers in the shop, or there would be lots of staring going on. 

“SANS! AS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD I ORDER YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!” You reach the front of the shop and see a very tall skeleton in a red cape. 

(My crazy friend Lee suggests that I put in the fact that the world ends and everyone dies. Whatever.) 

So the world ended and everyone dies. JK! 

“Say, could you open a back door or somethin’? I need to get away from him.”   
“Why?” Your curiosity makes you ask.

“Well, since ya must know, I gotta keep this present a surprise for him. Me and mah friends have kept this and his party secret for a while now, so we can’t let him know now.”    
He pauses. 

  
“You know, we don’t really have that many guests, but maybe you could come. Ya did help me find this anyways.” He gestures to the toy soldier.  

You think. Then you respond, “Sure. Why not?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You crouch down in a rather uncomfortable position behind the giant box positioned conveniently in front of you. You hold your breath, determined not to give any signs that anyone besides Papyrus (Sans had told you his brother’s name on the way to his house) was in the room. “Nyeh heh heh! I have found the light switch!” He exclaims. 

As soon as he turns the light on, you jump out and yell “Surprise!” with as much surprise in your voice as you can muster. Papyrus falls back in shock, and with a “Nyeh heh heh! The great Papyrus is alright!” you begin the party. 

Blowing on your party horn, you give a balloon to Pap, and Sans follows up with a large piece of cake and a fork. 

“Let’s get this party started!” You yell. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when everyone is content, full, and getting ready to leave, you wave goodbye to Sans, and he does something completely unexpected: He kisses you on the cheek. Handing you a small scrap of paper with his phone number, he says “Call me,” and leaves. 

This was for you, Lady Yashacat!! 

 


	11. Hey Oh! I'm back!

> Hey oh, everyone! I have returned! And I am accepting any and all requests! Fluff, smut, lemons, you request it and the character, and I shall do it! And oh! By the way, I am thinking of doing a book of AU Sans X AU Sans, or Fontcest. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Here are a few of my new fandoms:   
>   
> 
> 
> Creepypasta
> 
> Sonic the Hedgehog
> 
> Five Night's at Freddy's
> 
> IF anybody wants a new X Reader book including any of these new fandoms, or and Character X Character books, I am happy to make one!   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> WE'LL CARRY ON!!
> 
>  


	12. A Big Thank You Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a big thank you note to all my fans.

> To My Dearest Peoples,
> 
>  I just wanna say thank you for everything. You guys have stuck with me through thick and thin, through my shitty stories and my good ones, and through junior high and high school. You guys have read my stories, given me kudos, and never ever been mean to me in the comments, and for that, each and every one  of you deserve a huge: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **THANK YOU!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I love you all, and I'm so honored to write stories for each of you!**


	13. A Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

 

> Otay everyone! It's been such an amazing journey...and...well, I've got a surprise for you all!   
>   
> IF we can get to 50 views on this fanfic, and 600 views on my Sans X Reader fanfic, I will have a very special drawing to see what my next fanfic will be! 
> 
> Here's how it will work: 
> 
>  
> 
> Rule #1. Do not read the fanfic a hundred times just to get us to the number needed.
> 
>  Rule #2. When, or if, we ever get to these numbers, here's how the drawing will work: 
> 
>   * I will put all the names of everyone who comments their username in the comments into a bowl, and draw the name. 
>   * You may only enter your name once. 
>   * Whoever gets drawn will get a very own fanfic written! Whatever fandom, whatever characters, I will write it! 
>   * Failure to comply to these rules will result in disqualification.
> 

> 
> So, help me get the views I've always wanted! 
> 
> Help yourself get the fanfic you've always wanted!  
>   
> 
> 
> SPREAD THE WORD! 


	14. OH MY GOSH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow!

OH MY GOSH!!!!  
I simply cannot believe it!  
We have reached over 100 views in three days!  
THREE DAYS!!!!  
If we continue like this, we'll reach our goal of 600 views in no time! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!  
WE COULD REACH 700!  
800!  
1,000!  
*Faints at the prospect of having 1,000 views*  
THANK YOU ALL!

 

Edit:   
  
Okay, guys, I'm changing it up a little bit. We are only going to have to reach 600 views on the AU Sans X Reader Chan, and 40 views on the FNAF X Reader. Surely we can reach that goal by tomorrow, no?  
  
  


LET'S MAKE DEM VIEWS HAPPEN!!!

THANK CHI'S!!!!


	15. Time To Draw!

 

 

 

> Alright, everyone, we've almost reached our goal! Now its' time to do the drawing! 
> 
>  
> 
> Go ahead! Enter your name below! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AND THANK YOU ALL! 
> 
>  
> 
> LATER THAT DAY EDIT:
> 
>   
>  AAAAAH! SIX HUNDRED SEVENTEEN VIEWS! AND FORTY ON MAH OTHER FIC!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  FLIP THE TABLE! FLIP IT!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AND START ENTERING NAMES, CAUSE THE DRAWING BEGINS NOW!
> 
>  
> 
> ONE MORE EDIT:
> 
>  
> 
> The actual drawing will take place October Fourth. SO PUT YOUR NAMES IN, PLEASE! BEFORE THE DEADLINE! 


	16. IT"S TIME TO DRAW!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOORAY!

> WELL, EVERYONE, THE TIME HAS COME!!  
> I DO BELIEVE IT IS THE DAY TO DRAW!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *THREE SECONDS LATER* 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THE WINNER OF THE DRAWING IS OUR VERY OWN....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> MAVI_MAVI!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> NOW, MAVI_MAVI, HERE ARE THE RULES:  
> THERE ARE NO RULES! 
> 
> YOU MAY PICK A FANDOM, ANY FANDOM (EVEN ONE I  KNOW NOTHING ABOUT--I SHALL DO MY RESEARCH) AND I SHALL WRITE YOU YOUR VERY OWN FANFICTION! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> NOW THE NEXT DRAWING WILL TAKE PLACE IN DECEMBER! 
> 
>  
> 
> MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR(S)!! 


	17. RESET

> Well you guys, I think it's about that time. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have written this entire book over the course of the year..and I think it's time this old fanfic ended.   
>   
> Please don't be disappointed! There will be plenty of other fanfics that I write! In fact, go check out my FNAF X Reader and my Underfell Sans X Reader! And please, comment anything that you would like me to write! *Points down* Right there! See it? 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so..this is the end of this fanfic. 
> 
>  
> 
> But remember, dear UNDERTALE fans, we (and our fanfics) don't die. 
> 
>  
> 
> We reset. 


End file.
